


3x18 Denial

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Fix it!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Written after I watched it but I forgot to post oops, fuck asmodeus, in the least sexual way possible, oof im sad now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: C'mon guys I know we're all in denial. I should probably catch up with the others oops. Anyway have this.Basically Asmodeus is frustrated when Alec refuses to break Magnus' heart, so takes matters into his own hands.





	3x18 Denial

Slowly, the old woman made her way to her seat, hands thrust out as if to feel any invisible threat, “Who would you like to commune with, my dear?” Her voice had a slight tremor to it and Alec sat gingerly down across from her at a beaded table. “A long-lost relative? A fallen friend?” 

There was no point drawing this out, “Asmodeus. Prince of Edom.” 

Quickly masking her shock with confusion, she leant forward slightly, “I’m sorry. I don’t understand,” 

“Don’t you think the whole blind fortune-teller thing is a bit tired? Look. I know you’re a warlock, and your power to channel spirits is real,” She no long kept up the disguise, instead looking at him with sharp, beady eyes that board into his skull. “Are you gonna help me or not?”

She was silent for a moment, “Channeling demon royalty, that’s quite a request. It’ll cost extra,” He threw a purse at the table and when it hit the surface with a loud chink, she eyes lit up. “Very well. I will try to channel Asmodeus. But he will only come if he desires it,” With her final warning, her eyes rolled back in her head and for a moment Alec sat there, waiting. Then her face evolved into darker skin, with south-east Asian features so similar to Magnus. His eyes also glowed in familiar snake like slits, a brilliant green. From his mouth, a low growl formed words. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

“You know who I am?” He tried to downplay how intimidated he was, but judging by the smirk that was tracing Asmodeus’ features he wasn’t succeeding. 

“Of course,” The smile slipped, “Clever idea, calling me this way.”

“I wasn’t going to risk summoning a greater demon into New york again. But I had to speak to you,” 

“And how is my son?” 

Anger flared in Alec’s chest, and he snapped at Asmodeus, “Miserable. He told me that he’ll never be happy again without his magic.” Something similar to satisfaction crossed the demon’s face and Alec felt physically sick. “So, please, if you care about your son, return what you stole.” 

“What I stole?” It was said with a chuckle and Alec had to fight the impulse to throttle him.  “My son gave me his powers willingly to save his lovers parabatai. Pathetic.” Alec was reminded once again of how guilty he felt in relation to Magnus’ loss of power. 

“It’s not pathetic, it was a selfless act,” 

“And one that he already regrets,” It was like a game of chess, each one throwing blows that the other easily blocked, moving their piece across the board, always one step away from check. “Immortals aren’t meant to grow old and grey. In time, Magnus will come to resent you, until the bitter end.” There was the demon’s check.

He could only think of one reply, “I’m here to prevent that future. To get him his magic and immortality back.”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, “Fine. I’ll restore both,” Alec longed for that to be the end of his sentence the end of this exchange. But alas, “Under one condition.” He furrowed his brow, readying himself for whatever was about to asked of him. “End your relationship.” 

“What?” 

“You are the source of all his suffering.” That couldn’t be correct. The demon must be attempting to provoke him. “You make him vulnerable, weak.” To his dismay, it was working. “With you, he’ll never reach his true potential.”

“You’re wrong. We love each other. I wouldn’t just abandon him.” He felt a burning anger smoldering in his chest and he glared at Asmodeus, who was returning it with a deadly look in his eye. 

“Then I’m afraid you’ll be the death of him,” he said simply, as if he knew this was his final checkmate. 

“Magnus would never agree to it,” He was floundering. 

“Don’t give him the choice. In fact, Magnus can never know about our little arrangement, or else the deal is off.” He held his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes until he saw stars. The demon had won. “Break his heart to save his life.” 

Weighing up his two options, he considered it. The overwhelming smell of incense and essential oils made it difficult to think, and he struggled to get his brain through the fog. He arrived at an answer. One so simple it pissed him off that it had taken him so long to get to. Rising sharply from his seat, he smirked at the great demon, sat below him in the small blue chair, “No,” and walked out, not daring to look behind him. 

~

The door opened and Magnus turned to look at Alec, jumping slightly, “I thought you were Maryse,” He walked forward and embraced him. Alec was surprisingly rigid. 

“Yeah, where is my mom?” 

“She retired for the night.” He brought out the keys with a flourish, “She left me the keys so I can keep working,” Smiling cheekily, he chuckled, “You know I’m a perfectionist,” At Alec’s lack of response, he sobered, “You okay? You seem stressed.”

“Actually that’s what I came here to talk about,” Alec refused to meet his eyes and instead locked eyes with the floor. “I’ve been feeling a little overwhelmed. And to be honest, I need a break,” Magnus felt as if he had been doused in iced water, but remained in denial. 

“That’s a wonderful idea. Uh Well, where do you wanna go?” Alec briefly looked up at him and quickly down, swallowing. “Hawaii? Jamaica? I’ve never been on a plane before, but let’s avoid coach.” 

Alec stepped closer, “No, Magnus. I need a break from us.” Although he’d guessed this before, it felt worse having his fears confirmed. Without Alec, he would have nothing. Everything would have been lost in the space of a few weeks. 

“Is this about last night? Because I’m going to quit drinking.” Anything to get him to stay. He would go to the ends of the earth to make sure Alec stayed with him. 

“This isn’t about your drinking. It’s about what you said.” His eyes widened and he grabbed Alec’s arms as if to stop him from leaving. “That without your magic, you could never be happy.” 

“Look, I was being dramatic.” He dismissed. 

“No, you were being honest. I know the difference.” 

Wringing his hands, swallowed his emotions, “Fine. I’m in pain.” Something flickered behind Alec’s eyes, “But your solution, to break up, how is that going to fix anything?”

“There is no fixing this.” Alec snapped, “You said there’s nothing I can do to make it better.”

“It’s not your job to make it better!” His voice broke slightly. 

Candles flickered, illuminating Alec’s face. “Well what am I supposed to do? Just stand by and watch you suffer for the rest of your life?” 

Magnus looked Alec up and down, his posture was different, like he was in a Institute meeting. “This isn’t you. You’re not this, this  _ selfish _ .” where there would usually be a rune just below his right collar bone, one Magnus had kissed over and over, was different. “Days ago you told me you couldn’t bear to lose me,” 

His eyes widened minimally, “Days ago, I didn’t know the spark inside you of, the one I fell in love with, was out for good.” Alec turned away and began to walk towards to door. 

Magus went to grabbed his arm, and he turned him around, “No, no, no. Please. I’ve lost everything,” He almost couldn’t bear to hear himself beg like this under any other circumstances, but if he was desperate. “I’ve lost my home, my job, my powers. I can’t, I can’t lose you too Alec.” He pulled him in, resting his hand against Alec cheek, which was ice cold. “Okay?” It felt like he was finally getting Alec to stay with him, “Stay with me, okay? Come on. Stay with me.” They kissed softly, and Magnus noticed that Alec was not moving not giving anything back to Magnus. 

There was a moment of silence, just Magnus’ ragged breathing. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, “I can’t.” He turned away, walking out the door. 

Magnus was left standing alone in the shop. He felt numbed. Everything was gone. There was nothing left for him. A sob ripped violently from his body and he collapsed onto a chair. It was dry sob, and his throat had pain, the only thing he was able to feel right now. 

Desperately, he pulled at his waist coat, breaking the buttons in anger and fear. His nails dug into his palms and ripped at his throat. There was nothing he could do. Alec had left him. He was gone. 

The world seemed to blur and he fell to the floor, all hope draining out of him as he curled in on himself. Vaguely he registered the sound of the door opening but was in too much pain to care.    
“Magnus? What happened?” Alec’s hollow voice asked, running his hand up and down his back. 

He looked around, glaring death at Alec. “Of all people you should know,” He jerked away and Alec looked hurt. 

“Listen I don’t know what’s wrong. You have to tell me, please.”

“You caused this!” He said with venom and drew away from him. 

Alec looked hurt and Magnus couldn’t help but feel as if this was good, “Magnus, I don’t know how I’ve hurt you. Please just talk to me.” 

“You broke up with me!” He yelled at Alec, who was knelt on the floor, eyes wide and hurt. 

His look changed to one of confusion, “Magnus? Have you been drinking or doing some kind of Yin Fen? I would never break up with you. Not when you’re like this.”

“No, I swear you just left. You walked away. You were so selfish!” Alec grabbed hold of his wrists and held them there, before moving his hands to hold Magnus.”

“Who did just break up with you? Because it wasn’t me. I don’t think I could.” Alec drew Magnus closer and cradled his head against his chest.   

“I don’t know. But promise me it wasn't you. Promise me this isn’t some crazy game?”

Alec moved so that they were looking into each others eyes, “I swear Magnus. I did not and could not break up with you. Please believe me.”

Magnus nodded and he buried his face in Alec’s collar bone, the familiar rune restored. He had a flash of an idea. “Alexander! I think I’ve figured it out! Where were you just before you came here?” 

“I… I don’t know. Why can’t I remember. Nothing felt weird until I had to think about it, y’know,” His face screwed up. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” He grasped at Alec’s collar, willing him to remember. 

His eyes roamed the room, willing it to give him something, “uh, um, I think, I was walking towards the institute and I suddenly had this thought, that I had to see you, and sprinted here.” 

“What direction were you walking in?” 

“Away from here,” They seemed to both be drawing to the same conclusion. 

Magnus shut his eyes to think, and stood up, “Alexander. I am going to ask you something. Please answer honestly. Did you make a bargain with my father for my magic?” 

He looked down and Magnus immediately knew he was right. “Yes. Well. I approached him. He asked my to break your heart and you’d get your magic restored. I refused, selfishly. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have gone behind your back.”

Magnus withdrew from Alec’s embrace and thought for a moment. “Then who was that? The Alexander that just broke up with me?” 

“Your father is still banished to Edom. When I contacted him I did it through a warlock. She channeled his energy. I’ve done my research, he can’t come back. He could have sent a possessing demon to take over my body?” There was no time to be angry at Alec, and right now he just needed to get to the bottom of this. 

“My father is obsessed with getting me back to Edom. Maybe he thought that if he took away everything from me, I’d come crawling back.”  He spat the last few words, disgusted that he was related to such scum of the universe as Asmodeus. 

“What are you gonna do?” Alec asked, cupping his boyfriend’s tear stained face with his hands. 

Anger clouded his face, “I don’t know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it please drop a comment it really keeps me going.


End file.
